compromiso forzado::
by ahza77
Summary: las vidas de dos chicos se unen, gracias a el trato de sus padres, sus vidas se uniran, quieran o no. (yaoi), dejen rew


«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡COMPROMISO A LA FUERZA!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

primer capitulo: compromiso

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_una dulce sonrisa y una promesa infantil, el contrato mas valido"_

_-Ahza777._

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

espero que les guste el fin, que la verdad esta muy lindo., pero no crean todo lo que leen, espero pronto actualizar mis fincs, y por sierto a todo aquella o aquel que viva en aguascalientes y que le guste Harry potter pronto Hogwarts en aguas abrira sus puertas a los alumnos y estudiantes, si conocen a aelguien o eres tu , pronto tendras mas información en una nueva pagina web, y tambien por medio de mi mail, un mega beso y espero que pronto sepan mas de mi.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Era un día soleado, las aves pintoreaban el ambiente tan hermoso que se vivia, pero en una casa en particular, dos familias platicaban amablemente, a pesar de estar negociando sus próximos heredados

entonces el compromiso se llevara acabo?- un hombre de mirada seria pero calida le cuetionaba aun hombre de cabello negros y mirada de color azul intenso

pero y que si cuando nascan son del mismo sexo?- comento con suma preocupación el moreno

es un riesgo que llevaremos, que dices, o temes por las proximas presencias de tu hijo?- el moreno nego- entonces, ¿Por qué temes?, ademas ¿quieres el prestamo o no?- el moreno asintio y miro la mano que le extendia

esta bien…tu ganas….- el ruso sabia bien como serrar un negocio, sabia que lo que trataba de hacer Kenya Kinomiya tenia futuro, pero para poder darle el prestamo tendria que hacer un trato mas, los dos hombres firmaron algunos papeles, para que ninguno de los dos se hechara para atrás, al finalizar los dos hombres chocaron las manos cerrando el trato

entonces…dentro de tres años se conocera, no me diras antes si es niño o niña, ese día lo sabremos, ademas que después se volveran a ver dentro cuando cumplan 17 años, ya sabes que después ya no podremos hacer nada- el moreno asintió

esta bien…me retiro mi esposa me espera- el ruso asintió y despidió al hombre moreno- nos veremos después Ritman Hiwatari- el hombre le despidió con una calida sonrisa, en eso su esposa le llama la atención

aaauuuuhhhhh…Rit…auuuaaahhhh...ya….viene….- el hombre asintio y le cargo para llevarla al automóvil y en poco al hospital, donde horas después una vocesilla inundaba una sala, la familia Hiwatari ya tiene un nuevo miembro

es hermoso…se llamara…Kai…- decía orgulloso Ritman a su hermosa esposa

si es tan lindo- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer al letargo del sueño, a las pocas semanas en un hospital japonés un nuevo integrante de la familia sustituía a otro, la hermosa Aoko Kinomiya acaba de ser operada por que el bebe no podía nacer al ocurrir eso el bebe se salvo pero ella murió después de haber visto a su niño

mi….amor…llámale…Takao….-fue lo ultimo que dijo la mujer antes de morir, el hombre devastado asintió y beso sus labios ya fríos

siempre lo cuidare mi amor….te lo prometo….sniif…- el hombre moreno tomo al niño entre sus manos y le beso la frente- mi querido Takao- el pequeño bebe permanecía dormido escuchando sin comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Pasaron tres años desde que aquello sucedió y un pequeño niño iba dormido en brazos de su padre, con le paso de los años su piel se tiño morada; igual a la de su padre, bestia con unos pantalones azules y encima de tres camisetas, llevaba una suéter azul, tenia el cabello negro azulado y corto, el hombre lo miraba con suma dulzura amaba a su hijo como a nadie y hacerle eso era en verdad cruel, el padre recordaba como sus negocios cambiaron desde aquella ocasión, al principio batallo mucho, no podía darle todo a su hijo, pero después de medio año las cosas cambiaron a sobre manera, ya que ya Vivian en una lujosa mansión y le compraba todo lo que su pequeño quería, en eso vio que ya estaban llegando, tapo a su hijo con una frazada y lo recargo contra su pecho, a los pocos segundos la limosina se detuvo y el chofer abrió la puerta, donde el señor Kinomiya bajaba con su hijo en brazos, al principio de las grandes escaleras Ritman Hiwatari le recibió con los brazos abiertos

bienvenido mi querido amigo Kenya Kinomiya, veo que eres un hombre de gran palabra- le saludo cortésmente- veo que tu hijo o hija esta ahí- el moreno asintió y entro con su hijo dentro de la casa- sientete en tu casa, eres bienvenido, si quieres puedes ir a descanzar hoy, mañana conoceras a mi primogenito, no te dire que es- dijo divertido mientras giaba al moreno a subir las escaleras

sera mejor mañana, Ta…, mi bebe tiene sueño y no le caeria mal dormir- el ruso asintio y llamo a un sirviente

llevadles a su alcoba, por sierto ¿quieres una habaitacion para Takao?- el moreno lo penso y después le respondio

no, se sentiria muy triste si no me viera a su lado- el ruso asintio y vio como subian las escaleras para después ver como su esposa se acercaba asta el

mi amor, entonces es niño o niña?- el ruso le beso la mejilla

no comas ancias mañana lo sabras mi amor- después de eso los dos subieron a su habitacion donde descanzaron asta la mañana siguiente, los primeros rayitos de sol lo despertaron, el pequeño moreno abrio lentamente sus pequeños ojitos azules y vio que su padre estaba ahí, le beso la frente y el adulto desperto

bueno dias Takaito…- huaammmm- el padre amoroso beso a su niño en la nariz- ve a esa puerta y metete a la tina enseguida te baño y ten pondrás esa linda ropita que escogí- al escuchar eso Takao brinco de la cama y entro rápido al baño, se quito con cuidado su ropita quedando desnudito, miro la gran tina y rápidamente abrió el agua caliente, a los pocos minutos el moreno mayor entro al baño y también se metió a la tina con su hijo

papi…ache fillo- decía mientras se abrazaba a su papa

tranquilo mi amor…pronto te acostumbraras además te pondré mucha ropita- el moreno le sonrió, después de pasar tan agradable momento el moreno decidió que era tiempo de enfrentar la verdad, el moreno se veía encantador y tierno, el hombre lo cargo para que nadie supiera si era un niño o una niña, bajo con el por las escaleras y al final de las escaleras Ritman les esperaba ansioso

muy buenos días…creo que ya es hora…- el moreno sintió y bajo asta donde estaba el y su esposa

donde esta?....- el ruso le sonrió

esta detrás de su madre…- no se veía bien al ruso estaba escondido

esta bien…a las tres….- el hombre asintió- 1……………..2……………. y 3- el moreno bajo a TAKAO y el ruso a Kai, cuando vieron que los dos eran hombres, se sorprendieron, la mujer se tapo la boca y el ruso miraba al moreno

bueno os presento a Kai Hiwatari- dijo el ruso

el es Takao Kinomiya….- el pequeño moreno miro al pequeño ruso frente a el sin entender que sucedía

bueno, como ya lo hemos dicho…sin importar el sexo…ahora es cuestión de que se conozcan…-el moreno asintió pesadamente – ven vamos a platicar mientras ellos se conocen- el moreno asintió, se arrodillo y beso la frente de Takao

no te preocupes, juega con el enseguida estaré contigo- el pequeño asintió y vio partir a su padre, los dos pequeños se miraron, el ruso tenia unos grandes ojos pero era mas callado, mientras que el moreno tenia los grandes pero llenos de vida y felicidad, a pesar de no tener a su madre

hoda….- dijo tiernamente el moreno

tonto…- dijo el pequeño ruso

mado…- dijo casi llorando el moreno

eres muy tonto- dijo nuevamente el ruso, pero el moreno se enojo y se aventó para golpearlo por grosero, los dos niños se estaban golpeando, al escuchas eso los padres se acercaron y los separaron

¿Por qué se pelean?- exigieron ambos padres

es muy gosedo- dijo llorando el moreno, mientras se abrazaba a su papa

Kai discúlpate con el...- el ruso agacho la mirada y se acerco asta el moreno

Lo siento…-dijo tiernamente a lo cual el moreno dejo de llorar y le sonrió

Bueno vamos a desayunar- los niños asintieron, al igual a los adultos, ya era de tarde cuando por fin los niños estaban reunidos, estaba sentados en la terraza de la habitación del ruso, el moreno tenia mucho frió, estaba sentado en una banquita hundida y tenia encima una cobijita gruesa, el ruso estaba viendo el hermoso paisaje, se giro y vio que el morenito aun tenia frio, se acerco y se metio tambien dentro de aquel acunado sitio, el moreno se recosto sobre el y le cubrio tambien con la cobijita, permaneciendo dormidos los dos juntos, a los pocos minutos los padres de ambos chicos los encontraron y se enternecieron

Es pero que después tambien quieran estar juntos- dijo el ruso preocupado

Se llevaran bien, creeme lo aran…- a los pocos dias los dos morenitos tenia que partir, antes de hacerlo el moreno y el ruso se despidiron con un dulce abrazo mientras que el ruso le entregaba su mas querida bufanda

Gashias Kai…- dijo dulcemente el moreno mientras le besaba la mejilla

Vuelve pronto Takao…-el moreno asintió y se marcho con su padre, ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que se volvieran a ver, tenían que pasar ahora cuatro años antes de que se volvieran a ver y después asta que cumplieran 17 años…le moreno desconocía eso, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se hicieran realidad

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

bueno se que piensan que es verdad se llevaran bien, pues en el siguiente capi sabrán la realidad, ya que saben que lo que ago no siempre es lo que pense, un mega beso y con respecto a los del concurso, se resiviran asta el 31 de diciembre y en enero sabran al ganador, ya que asi el premio sera mejor.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
